Elsword x Karis Short Story
by thunderboltdrawer15
Summary: This is my first time righting a story. I hope you all like this. This is what I think should happen at the end if Elsword is ever turned in to a Anime movie. Plus there are not that mean Elsword x Karis fanfiction's out there so I thought I might try my best for all. Elsword Characters are Lord knight. Deadly Chaser. Karis first form. Grand Archer.
1. Chapter 1

Elsword opened his eyes. He was confused, Where was his?, His Head felt like some one had hit him with a brick. As he turned around he noticed Raven, Add, Rena, Chung, Aisha, Ara, Elsis and Eve were out cooled on the floor bleeding badly. He ran over and checked there pulse. They were alive but went moving any time soon. If only he could remember what had happened that led to this.

He saw his sword and bent down to pick it up. Even if he could not get his comrades to safety he could at lets keep grad until some of the others came throw. That way they could carry the rest to the nearest village, But as soon as he bent down he collapsed on his knees, apparently he to was pretty badly wounded him self if he could barely stand. What would happen if what ever attacked them came back again? He tried to stand again this time his knees burned in pain.

"Looks liked my body was staring to wake up" he thought to him self.

"You keep me waiting" a voiced cowed softly.

He stopped moving as he saw two arms rap them selves around his chest. Looking behind him he saw a girl with red hair in pone tails with a pair of dark purple wing with matching horns. Karis the succubus queen, Now he remembered. He and is friends came to stop her from bringing the Bermouth [a gate way to the succubus realm] to the Sander village. If she would destroy the Sander there would be no way of being able to safely mine the ors need to build the engines which powered the large flying transport ships carrying food and surplices to the main cities.

"Dam you'' he spat. "What did you do?" "Me? Oh I did nothing. They were defeated by my fellow Succubus's. Only you managed to stand up to them Elsword."

He did not even bother to try to escape. Even if he managed to brake free he would not even make 2 meters before she cut him down with her scythe.

"What are you going to do with me? Kill me?" he asked in despair. "Oh no I'v got something much better in mind.'' Karis said licking the cut on his cheek.

She terned him around so that he was facing her and cupped his head in her hands and gave him long hard kiss on the lips. Aisha had wound him before that if a succubus kissed you for long enough you became one of there servants.

"Danit he thought. In my current state I could not even resist a repeat of the ''Mourning Show'' let along Karis."

Suddenly Karis dropped Elsword as three gun shots were fired in her direction. Why' ll she had being busy with Elsword Chung had managed to come throw and was now pointing his duel revolvers dead at her.

" Elsword dude you o k ?''

"Yes am now. Thanks Chung" he said as he collapsed on Chung's left shoulder.

"looks like you used the last of your strength to reseted me" karis said in disappointment as she flow in to the air.

"Oh well Enjoy him why' ll you still can. So he will be all mine."

She said in a louring tone as a portal opened up behind her.

Chung fired shots at her relentlessly as she flow throw the portal leaving Chung along.

Elsword awoke to find him self in a bed with a towel on head.

"Oh your awake?" He turned his head to see Rena siting next to him in a chair.

"How long was I out for?" he ask her. "5 days." " 5 days!" he yelled as he jumped out. "What happened when I was out?! Were is karis?!"

"W oh w oh Elsword just came down all ready." "Why' ll you were out Chung managed to wake us up and get you back to the Sander. The others recovered in 2 to 3 days you on the other hand was showing no sign of recovering, we all thought you were going to die."

Rena got up and headed to wards the door.

" Do you want me tell the others that your coming down?" " Yes please." " O k... oh by the way Elsis is cooking to day, I'll ask her to lay you a spot" she said as existed the room closing the door closing the door behind her.

As the door closed he was puzzled. He had to have being kissed by Karis for more then enough to make him her servant. So way wasn't he ? Was she just playing with him?

He walked over to a sink with a mirror and started to splash water on his face.

"Dam it that girl was a pain alright. Mined you she was pretty attractive" he thought to him self grinning.

" What the hell I'm I thinking?!" He yelled banging his head against the sink. " She's the enemy! I can't think of stuff like-"

He stopped. He wasn't shore but there was something different about him then before.

Down stares the rest of the gang were yelling and shouting with joy. Looks like Rena told them that he had woken up and were in full party mode.

He staired intensely at his reflection it was faint but he was shore his eyes were a little bit darker then before, Almost scarlet.

"My eyes properly have not yet adjusted. After all I have being asleep for 5 days." He said to him self.

"Hey baka you coming down?" Add was at the door. "Your breakfast is getting cool!" "Coming." Anyway he thought. Enough of that trash, time for food.! I'm staving!

END.

I hope you all like this this was my first time righting a small story and I think I keep to the characters to the right full personalizes. All Characters belong to KOG and killer Combo.

Characters used.

Elsword lord knight.

Chung Deadly Chaser.

Add Master Mind.

Rena Grand Archer.

Karis first stage.


	2. Elsword x Karis Short story epilogue

"Hey! Wake up Elsword were leaving."

Elsword stretched as he woke from his nap. Aisha was looking at him with her arms crossed.

"What's with you lately every time we stop your just like.. Light's out."

"Sorry." Elsword said as he scratched his head. "I've just being feeling really tied this last couple of days, that's all."

Aisha lend closer and looked closely at him.

"Are you sore Karis didn't do anything to you?" Aisha ask sounding not convinced at his answer.

"I keep telling you I'm not shore. He Blushed as he swung his sword over his shoulder.

Troth be told he was not shore. Lately he'd been have dreams about him and Karis. Each one more distressing then the last.

Elsword sighed. "Maybe I'm still fretting over That kiss." He thought as he remembered his kiss with Karis. He smirked. "Dam that girl.. What a pain."

"Hey stop day dreaming!" Aisha hit him hard in the chested nocking the wind out of him.

"What was that for?..."

"Oh nothing." She said giving him a wink as she ran off up ahead.

"Girls can be hard can't they."

Elsword looked to see Raven patting him on the back

"Ha! You said it." Elsword laughed as they ran after the rest.

"My Majesty! Are you o k?! Karis laid on her bed screaming in pain.

"Dose it look like I'm O k!?" She snapped clutching her chested.

"What happed?'' The servant asked looking at her trying to find the sores of her pain.

"Just now it fell like some one hit me."

"Well it wasn't me."

"Well I you better hope not or your dead."

"I'll remember that." He looked pale.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yes get the Alchemist now! I want to make shore this is nothing that will harm my health."

"Um..." the servant looked worried. "I'm afraid I can't do that your Majesty."

"And why not?" karis hissed reaching for her scythe.

"Be-because you killed the last one remember..." The servant said in fear. As the scythe was razed to his neck.

"You asked for a polish for your scythe and instead he gave you a oxidizer."

"Oh yes." Karis lowered the scythe. 'I remember. The one who said he was a descended of The Grate Alchemist Baggrose." She sighed.

"Well then do we have anyone else?"

"Only Joaquin."

"Oh no are you shore?" She said in a tone of despair.

"Yes."

"In that case I'd rather have the pain."

"Very wise your Majesty. If I recall he once made a potion for Chloe. It was supposed to make her chest grow but instead made her a 2 year old and she ended up having to be razed by Ran."

"Oh yes..." She shuddered that the thought of having to drink a potion from him.

"Well then I'm off. She said stretching her wings.

"Were to your Majesty?."

"Who knows. Maybe I find a nice man to make my servant." She smiled as roses in to the air and out of sight.

Elsword laded awake starring at the night time sky.

"Ironic. I'm asleep all day and then at night I don't get a wink." He sighed as he tossed and turned in his sleeping bag.

{ Do they even have sleeping bags?}

He looked at the others who were fast asleep, Man that pissed him off. Not wonting to wake them he got up and walked to a nearby spring.

"Maybe the night air will do me some good." He thought as he cupped his hands and started drinking from the spring.

He stopped as he head something coming up behind him. Drawing his sword he spun around to find a small lizard at his feet.

"Don't scare me like that. He said re sheathing his sword.

The lizard looked at him and cocked it's head to one side.

As he splashed river water on his face he looked at his left eye. At first he'd been shore that it had just being his imagination, manly because he'd been out cold for the last 5 day and that's enough to make anyone see things. But this time he was certain. He's normally red eye was now almost purple instead of it's usual colour.

Crack!...

He stopped and looked up. Something was coming and it was close. He strand his hearing trying to catch the sound again.

Crack!...

"Human." He thought as he lessoned again.

Crack!

"light foot steps so they weren't Raven or any of the other guys,but they were to heavy be Aisha's, There weren't as fast as Rena's, Eve mostly hovered ,Ara's mostly dead silent. While Elsis sounded like a elephant with no sense of grass."

He stopped.

"No this is someone 5 foot 7, Female with a large obstruction towards the back, Back problems and around the age of 17." He stopped and blinked.

"Since when was I bloody sherlock homes!"

Crack!

Who ever it was they were coming closer.

Elsword drew his sword. "It's to late for me to get the others I'm better off—Arrrk!

He clutched at his eye. It burned like someone had stuck at lit torch in it. Suddenly everything went black as he felt something deep down inside of him take over.

Karis made her way down a river. She felt better but the pain was still On her mide. She stopped walking as she heard a cry coming upper head.. Slowly she looked in to a small clearing.

Elsword.

"Well well What a lucky girl I am ." She cooed as she slowly made her way up behind him.

"Looks like I can finish what I started!"

She pounced Pinning him to the ground

"Now then where were we?" She whispered running her hand down his chested.

Suddenly Elsword went limp.

{Note: Elsword has a thing for blacking out in this doesn't he?}

Karis looked at him furious. Had he just collapsed as she was starting?

No she wasn't going to have that.

She flipped him over on to his back. She was going to make him her slave one way or another.

As she bent over to kiss him he suddenly pushed her to the ground pinning her. Karis look shocked. "Has he just pretended to be unconscious? Or is this the real him? If so this made things a hole lot essayer." She thought.

Karis slowly rapped her arms around him slowly.

"You know. She said drawing him closer to her. A girl rally like it when a man is dominate to her."

He smiled and kissed her. She gave a slight moan as the felling of his lips made her long for him to be hers even more.

He then started kissing her collar bone sending shivers down her spine.

She moaned at the sensation.

"Please don't stop." She asked her heart beating faster and faster.

Elsword then pulled away and.

"Why did you stop?" She asked disappointed.

His smile Becoming evil and dark. "Sorry, Elsword is not at home at the moment. Would you like me to leave a massage?"

"What?"

"Well you see...he lend close and wisped. I'm just not the Elsword You know."

Karis looked at him. His eyes glowed a dark purple.

Note: Sorry all for the first version of this epilogue. It was very crap if you ask me. Anyway I hope you like the fixed one more then the first.

Thanks for reading. :]

.


End file.
